


Танцуя в собственном ритме

by Caracara



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Accidental Tenderness, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Terrible Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracara/pseuds/Caracara
Summary: - Хочешь поговорить? - спрашивает Тайлер.- Нет, - говорит Крис. - Этого я сейчас хочу меньше всего.





	Танцуя в собственном ритме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dancing to a beat of our own, flying with our speakers blown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401126) by [wolfhalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhalls/pseuds/wolfhalls). 



Обычно если он чем-то занят, если полностью сосредотачивается на какой-то задаче, это помогает. Его цель - измотать себя, чтобы в конце дня он мог упасть в постель и уснуть, не успев погрузиться в раздумья. Он не в силах контролировать свои сны, но может постараться сделать так, чтобы увиденное на Борете не преследовало его также и днем. Так что он предлагает помощь везде, где она нужна, и в настоящий момент команда более чем рада принять его предложение.

Когда он был кадетом и мечтал поскорее попасть в космос и однажды получить собственный корабль, он бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы узнать свое будущее. Чтобы увидеть, будет ли он достоин. Судя по тому, как члены его команды кричали от отчаяния и бессилия при виде кошмарного ожога, пожирающего его тело, да, он был достоин. Он старается думать об этом, когда больше не может выкинуть увиденное из головы. _Он был достойным капитаном, его любили._

К несчастью для него, ежедневная работа до полного изнеможения привлекает к нему внимание офицеров медслужбы. Доктор Калбер говорит ему, вежливо, но твердо, что выходной это выходной.

\- Я не желаю видеть вас на мостике, - говорит он, снимая рукав тонометра с руки Криса. - И в лаборатории. И в инженерном отсеке тоже. Отдохните, капитан, - он делает паузу для усиления эффекта, и Крис думает, что наверное, именно так он разговаривал когда-то со Стамецем, до того как они столько пережили вместе. - Пожалуйста, вы нужны нам.

\---

Вместо того чтобы пойти в столовую или в спортзал, он запирается в своей каюте. Ему нужно ответить на кучу сообщений, и возможно, он мог бы даже посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Однако у его разума, которому больше не на что отвлечься, другие идеи на этот счет. Жжение, паника и такой громкий шум. _"Капитан Пайк! О боже, нет..."_

Он пытается успокоиться, замедлить дыхание. Пару лет назад назад Спок показал ему, как правильно медитировать, и бог свидетель, он пытается изо всех сил. Он часами смотрит трансляцию из пустыни Мохаве. Когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом, он задумывается, будет ли у него шанс попасть домой до того, как...

\- Довольно, - говорит он сам себе и закрывает глаза. В тишине каюты голос звучит слишком громко. Он встает и начинает вышагивать взад-вперед, внезапно остро чувствуя стесненность пространства. - Компьютер, - говорит он, не задумываясь о том, почему спрашивает, - местонахождение специалиста Тайлера.

\- Специалист Тайлер в настоящий момент находится в своей каюте, - раздается в ответ, и на мгновение Крис обдумывает эту возможность. Идти не больше десяти минут. Но Тайлер всегда сам приходит к нему, и Крису сейчас совершенно не хочется нарушать заведенный порядок вещей. Его мысли мечутся.

\- Компьютер, - говорит он, - Список членов команды, находящихся сейчас в спортзале.

\- В настоящее время в спортзале 38 членов экипажа: лейтенант Детмер, энсин Тилли, кадет Кр...

Крис открывает глаза и поднимает руку.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он скорее себе, чем компьютеру. - Хорошо.

Вместо этого он решает заняться бегом. Палуба почти пуста, и он выбирает жесткий темп. Дыхание ускоряется, усилием воли он заставляет себя с каждым кругом двигаться всё быстрее. Он не размялся, и его спина протестует, но он игнорирует боль. Он не знает, как долго бегал, но к тому времени, когда он возвращается к себе, грудь у него горит и футболка насквозь промокла от пота. Взгляд на часы говорит о том, что он пропустил обед. Он садится на кровать и наклоняется вперед, роняет голову на руки. Он надеялся вымотать себя, но вместо этого лишь чувствует себя разбитым.

Когда раздается стук в дверь, Крис точно знает, кто это. Только один человек не пользуется звонком, а всегда стучит - это их условный сигнал.

Он встает, чтобы открыть дверь, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как ноет спина и потяжелели ноги. Двадцать лет назад он не обратил бы на это внимание. Даже пару лет назад было бы легче.

Тайлер сразу проходит в каюту, в руках у него планшет. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Криса он пожимает плечами.

\- В прошлый раз Сару спросил, почему я пошел к тебе так поздно. Я решил, что если возьму эту штуку и буду идти быстро, все подумают, что мне нужно обсудить с тобой что-то очень важное.

\- Хитроумно, - говорит Крис и расслабляется, когда дверь закрывается и отрезает их от всего остального корабля. - Не спится?

\- Да, - отвечает Тайлер. - Что-то вроде того.

Он снова садится на край кровати, а Тайлер продолжает стоять, и он так дьявольски высок, всё его тело от головы до пят - одна длинная тонкая линия. Крис знает, каково это, когда эти ноги оказываются у тебя на плечах. Это тайное знание отвлекает его каждый раз, когда он видит Тайлера на мостике.

\- Хочешь поговорить? - спрашивает Тайлер. Он уже возится с застежкой у ворота, планшет небрежно брошен на журнальный столик.

\- Нет, - говорит Крис. - Этого я сейчас хочу меньше всего.

Несколько недель назад он задал Тайлеру тот же вопрос. Взгляд Тайлера был сфокусирован где-то над его левым плечом.

\- Спасибо, капитан, - сказал тогда Тайлер, внезапно очень официально. - Но в этом нет необходимости.

Тайлер идет к нему, и Крис ложится на кровать, раздвигает ноги, чтобы Тайлер мог устроиться между ними. Они всегда начинают именно так, потому что когда однажды он резко перевернул Тайлера на спину, тот замер в шоке, в широко раскрытых глазах стояла паника. Теперь он позволяет Тайлеру играть ведущую роль. И в любом случае, ему всегда нравился такой расклад.

Губы Тайлера двигаются к его шее, он целует всё ниже, доходя до ворота.

\- Можно? - спрашивает он, пальцы теребят край футболки. Крис ощущает тепло его дыхания на своей коже и кивает.

\- Да, - говорит он. - Всё, что хочешь.

Одним движением Тайлер снимает с него футболку, и уже не в первый раз Крис гадает, был ли старый Эш Тайлер неуклюжим и расслабленным там, где этот уверен в себе и взвинчен, как пружина. Но тот Тайлер мертв, был мертв еще до того, как Крис узнал его. Всё, что у него есть - этот Тайлер прямо перед ним.

\- Ты хорошо смотришься, - говорит Тайлер и проводит рукой по его боку, зная, что это заставит Криса поежиться. - Волосы растрепаны. Ты такой... - он останавливается, наклоняется поцеловать кожу ниже пупка Криса. Смеется, когда Крис задерживает дыхание. - Мне нравится, когда ты не такой собранный, как всегда.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Крис и притягивает Тайлера к себе. - Чувствую себя просто ужасно, - шепчет он, прильнув к его губам.

\- Как и все мы, - говорит Тайлер и целует его. Тайлер в этом мастер. Он целует Криса медленно и глубоко, зажав его волосы в кулак. Они прижимаются друг к другу от груди до бедер, и Тайлер трется о него. - Что ты хочешь? - спрашивает Тайлер, чуть отстраняясь. - Скажи мне, - и он снова толкает бедра вперед.

_Заставь меня забыть _, хочет сказать Крис.__

__\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - говорит он вместо этого._ _

__\- Хорошо, - говорит Тайлер. - Давай закончим раздеваться._ _

__Без одежды Тайлер прекрасен - всё сплошь великолепная темная кожа, длинные руки и ноги. Но в нем неожиданно есть и мягкие места - живот, внутренняя сторона бедер. Есть и шрамы - глубокая рваная борозда, что спускается по левой ноге, крошечный золотистый полумесяц чуть ниже ключицы. Крис проводит пальцами по этим тайным уязвимым местам, когда Тайлер садится на него верхом, чтобы дотянуться до смазки._ _

__\- Поднимись повыше, - говорит Тайлер и раздвигает ноги Криса еще шире. Затем ловкие пальцы, скользкие, уверенные и такие приятные, оказываются именно там, где нужно._ _

__\- Давай, - говорит Крис и слышит дрожь в своем голосе. - Уверен, ты не собираешься ждать до бесконечности._ _

__Тайлер кивает и быстро растягивает его. В первый их раз, в ночь после того полета на шаттле, он переживал, что был слишком груб и жесток, но Крис сказал, что он должен довериться ему._ _

__\- Мне это нравится, - сказал он, - и с тех пор Тайлер никогда не колеблется._ _

__Пальцы Тайлера изогнулись внутри него глубоко и совершенно правильным образом._ _

__\- Да, - всхлипнул Крис. - Да, вот так..._ _

__\- Я заставлю тебя кончить прямо так, - говорит Тайлер зачарованно, увлекшись их маленькой игрой. - Как думаешь, я бы смог?_ _

__Когда два пальца превращаются в три, у Криса перехватывает дыхание и он упирается пятками в матрас._ _

__\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он, сам толком не зная, о чем просит. Он смотрит, как Тайлер смазывает себя, как он прикусывает губу, оглаживая свой член и не сводя глаз с Криса._ _

__Тайлер входит в него без защиты, что вероятно глупо, учитывая, что он на самом деле вовсе не человек, проводит свое время в Секции 31 бог знает где и бог знает с кем и умудрился месяцами вводить в заблуждение медиков Звездного флота. Крису всё равно, его спина выгибается дугой. Он хватается за плечи Тайлера и делает глубокие, прерывистые вдохи._ _

__\- Крис, - говорит Тайлер, и когда Крис обхватывает ногами его талию, у него перехватывает дыхание. - Твою ж мать._ _

__\- Ну же, - говорит Крис, пытаясь придать голосу командные нотки, хотя он сходит с ума от желания, еще немного, и он начнет умолять. - Тайлер..._ _

__Первый толчок Тайлера почти лишает его воздуха, и он впивается ногтями в его упругие мускулистые плечи._ _

__\- Вот так? - спрашивает Тайлер, и теперь Крис слышит в его голосе напряжение._ _

__\- Идеально, - говорит он и откидывается на подушку. Руки Тайлера крепко сжимают его бедра, удерживая его на месте, а потом он снова начинает двигаться._ _

__Пока Тайлер трахает его, Крис смотрит в потолок, потому что знает, стоит ему взглянуть на Тайлера хоть на секунду, он сразу кончит. Поэтому он смотрит вверх, а Тайлер наклоняется и кусает его в шею, чуть ниже того места, где заканчивается воротник его униформы. Он неутомимо двигается, и медленный жар разгорается глубоко в животе Криса. Тихое, но настойчивое удовольствие. Он слегка меняет положение, насколько это возможно в объятьях Тайлера, и вот оно..._ _

__\- Попал, - говорит Тайлер, его борода царапает подбородок Криса. Он начинает двигаться с удвоенной целеустремленностью, снова и снова ударяя в эту точку глубоко внутри него. Это так хорошо, что почти невыносимо. Он поворачивает голову набок, смотрит на тени, рожденные звездным светом, а затем на какое-то время закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь чувствам. Он качается на волнах удовольствия, вдыхая и выдыхая по мере того, как они поднимаются всё выше. Когда он больше не может сдерживаться, он дергает Тайлера за волосы и стонет, пытаясь поймать дыхание._ _

__Тайлер продолжает, не сбиваясь с ритма._ _

__\- Ты уже..._ _

__\- Да, да..._ _

__\- Хорошо, - говорит Тайлер и сдвигается, чтобы обхватить ладонью член Криса, он начинает двигать рукой одновременно с толчками. - Давай, - говорит он. - Посмотри на меня._ _

__Крис подчиняется, и как только его глаза встречаются с глазами Тайлера, каждый нерв в его теле взрывается, и он содрогается. Сладкий жар у него в животе поднимается вверх и рвется наружу._ _

__\- Я сейчас..._ _

__Тайлер ни на секунду не отводит взгляд._ _

__\- Хорошо, хорошо, боже..._ _

__Крис кончает на кулак Тайлера. Ему почти больно, будто Тайлер вырывает из него этот оргазм. Он всхлипывает, не обращая внимания на то, как это звучит, поворачивает голову на бок, отводя взгляд от Тайлера, и прерывисто дышит в подушку. Он издает громкие звуки. Громче, чем они могут себе позволить. Он никогда не мог по-другому, даже в Академии. Тайлер, в свою очередь, почти беззвучен, кроме тихого "а!", похожего на вздох. Он сосредоточен на удовольствии Криса, а не на своем, и Крису приходится закрыть глаза, потому что они начинают наполняться слезами._ _

__Только когда он полностью расслабляется, Тайлер снова начинает двигаться, стремясь к собственному оргазму. Крис затрахан и сверхчувствителен, но от возобновившихся уверенных движений Тайлера ему так хорошо, что Крис скулит и крепче прижимает его к себе, одна нога всё еще поднята высоко и обвивает его. Ему надо будет сказать Тайлеру, что он не против, что Крису очень, очень понравилось оказаться на грани, когда больше невозможно это выносить, за точкой сверхчувствительности._ _

__Кончая, Тайлер целует его, стонет в рот Криса, его движения становятся хаотичными. Он говорит что-то, тихо и гортанно, слова теряются в поцелуе, и Крис лишь всхлипывает в ответ, поцелуй становится цепью обратной связи._ _

__Закончив, Тайлер упирает лоб в плечо Криса и тяжело дышит._ _

__\- Как с тобой хорошо, - шепчет он. - Как хорошо._ _

__Впервые за долгие дни разум Криса блаженно пуст._ _

__\---_ _

__Позднее, в душе, он проводит инвентаризацию. Всё тело ломит - от бега и от секса. Он уже не так молод, и именно в такие моменты средний возраст напоминает о себе. Он знает, что когда завтра будет сидеть в кресле, то будет чувствовать ломоту в бедрах от того, как Тайлер раздвигал их, спина будет болеть от того, как он выгибался дугой. Он прижимает палец к синяку, который Тайлер оставил у него на шее._ _

__Он вдруг осознает, что скучает по "Энтерпрайзу". Не слегка, а просто ужасно. Он скучает по своей каюте, по своим вещам, которые он не потрудился переслать сюда. Скучает по своей команде, особенно по Уне. Черт, "Дискавери" даже звучит иначе - постоянное гудение держит его на взводе, чего никогда случалось на его корабле. _Если бы ты не оказался здесь_ , сообщает предательская часть его разума, _ты никогда бы ничего не узнал_._ _

__Он выключает душ. Что сделано, то сделано._ _

__Он возвращается в спальню. Полуодетый Тайлер сидит на кровати. Он напряженно наблюдает за чем-то, и приблизившись, Крис видит, что это трансляция из пустыни, которая так и продолжает играть. Теперь солнце высоко в небе, и если Крис очень постарается, если по-настоящему сосредоточится, он может почувствовать, как оно обжигает его шею._ _

__\- Эш был... - начинает Тайлер и затем обрывает себя. - Я... знаешь, я тоже жил в Калифорнии. Какое-то время. В маленьком домике у озера._ _

__\- Да? - говорит Крис. - Там было хорошо?_ _

__\- Божественно, - говорит Тайлер и в этот миг выглядит невероятно юным. - Раньше я думал, что когда всё закончится, я вернусь туда._ _

__\- А теперь?_ _

__\- Теперь я начинаю подозревать, что мне уготована иная судьба, - он притягивает свои длинные ноги к груди и улыбается. - Тебе знакомо это чувство?_ _

__На мгновение Крис хочет всё ему рассказать, но как только эта мысль возникает, он отбрасывает ее. В этом нет никакого смысла - скоро они не будут работать друг с другом. А если учесть, что, вне всяких сомнений, Тайлер всё еще влюблен в Бёрнем... В общем, проще держать всё в себе._ _

__\- Да, - отвечает он, и Тайлер не просит дальнейших объяснений. Вместо этого он сдвигается, чтобы Крис мог лечь, и после краткого колебания ложится рядом. Места не очень много, но он устраивается так, что утыкается лицом в шею Криса и закидывает свою ногу на его. Он теплый, и массивный и, несмотря на недавние события, живой. Эти три вещи в настоящий момент отвлекают его наилучшим образом._ _

__\- Так хорошо? - тихо спрашивает Тайлер, и по его голосу Крис понимает, что ему тоже нужны лишь покой и утешение._ _

__Это ужасная мысль, но Крис наслаждается этим моментом нежности. Он крепче прижимает Тайлера к себе и закрывает глаза._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Я вхожу во вкус переводов в настоящем времени.


End file.
